


Complete Me

by trxnnorfrxnta



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, tronnor-fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Connor sucks at feelings, Cum bucket, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Humiliation kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxnnorfrxnta/pseuds/trxnnorfrxnta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye Sivan tired of his sex life, takes his best friends advice and decides to look into the bdsm community using a popular app called Complete Me. There he meets Connor Franta, a young hot dom. Troye takes a liking to him instantly. However Connor has two rules that must never be disobeyed. Troye is not to kiss him or fall for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so I apologize for any mistakes or awkward phrased sentences since this is mostly unedited. Complete me is a fictional work that focuses on if Troye and Connor were in a BDSM relationship. I tried to make the dom/sub relationship as realistic as possible so if there are any misconnections or anything that isn't true please tell me so I can fix it. That being said I'm not going to be putting any trigger warnings on this, everything is consensual.

Troye sighs as he walks out of Chipotle, another bust. The guy was like forty years old, fucking forty! Troye had just turned twenty last month. The Australian unlocks his car and begins calling his best friend Tyler. The energetic blonde picks up on the second ring.  
" Hey girl! How'd it go?"  
Troye's car stops at a red light and the twenty year old tries not to scream at how frustrated and horny he is.  
" Pretty bad Tilly, first he was late and I had to sit there for ten minutes thinking he wasn't going to show and when he finally waltzed in, he didn't even apologize."  
" Aw I'm sorry boo," Tyler coos with sympathy.  
Troye's foot hits the gas pedal. " I just want to find a good Dom, not some douchebag, you know. Not someone who's more than twice my age and wouldn't stop leering at me long enough to ask what I'm into! He honestly looked like he wanted to throw me in a to-go box," Troye rants. The sky outside is dark and the car's headboard and his cell phone are the only light to be found. He thinks about Tyler sitting on his leather couch at home. Posture perfect, hair did up, and his boyfriend Korey next to him with a soft smile curling on his lips.  
" A cute twink bottom like you? I don't doubt it."  
The boy driving moans in annoyance. The truth was he's been looking for a Dom for a couple of months now. He yearns for the feeling of being tied up, powerless and fucked open. Of forgetting who you are, no thoughts in your head except master and pleasure. His car pulls up to his apartment building and Tyler's voice in his ear reminds him that hello he was on the phone! " Pardon what was that?" He asks. " Why don't you try Complete Me?" The other boy Exclaims.

Complete Me is an app that had been out for a while now. It allows you to talk and meet people near you in the BDSM community. Tyler had met his sub and boyfriend, Korey on there. It wasn't that Troye had any problems with talking to strangers on the internet, quite the opposite actually, plus he was desperate and Tyler practically swore on his life it was good. So why not?  
" Yeah I think I'll make one tonight. "  
The smell of vanilla assaults Troye 's nose as he enters his apartment. He had moved to L.A. A little over a year ago after being signed by a local recording label and he was currently in the process of creating an album.  
" That's great!"Chirps Tyler. " Look I have to go but if you find a daddy let me know." Then he hung up.  
It was dark, an all consuming black, deep like coffee. Troye stumbles around a bit before making his way to the couch. He slides his phone out of his pocket. It's screen illuminating his face casting everything in shadow. The app store beckons to him and he opens it willingly. In the search bar he types in two simple words: Complete Me.  
A bolt of excitement shoots through his stomach as he clicks on the icon and begins downloading the app.  
16% the feel of cold metal biting into his wrists.

33% a pair of firm hands spreading his ass cheeks.

58% pleading to be taken like the slut he is.

92% being slammed into relentlessly. Troye's hole constricting, full, as he is denied release over and over again.

Download complete.


End file.
